1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electric submersible pumps (ESPs) and, in particular, to an impeller vane with a leading edge profiled to increase turbulence in fluid contacting the leading edge.
2. Description of Prior Art
Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the wellbore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids and include produced liquid hydrocarbon as well as water. One type of system used employs an electrical submersible pump (ESP). ESPs are typically disposed at the end of a length of production tubing and have an electrically powered motor. Often, electrical power may be supplied to the pump motor via a cable. The pumping unit is usually disposed within the well bore just above where perforations are made into a hydrocarbon producing zone.
Centrifugal submersible pumps typically employ a stack of rotatable impellers and stationary diffusers, where the impellers and diffusers alternate in the stack and are arranged coaxial with one another. Passages provided through both the impellers and diffusers define a flow path through which fluid is forced while being pressurized in the pump. Changes in density of the fluid being pumped, such as gas or emulsions in the fluid, can choke flow through the pump thereby decreasing pump efficiency and capacity.